Crossovers and One shots
by Pegazeus
Summary: This is where I will test waters and experiment. There will be little if any prior plot planning in relation to whatever goes here, so don't be surprised if something goes nowhere, or is poorly written/short. If something seems promising, I might make it into a full story on it's own, or continue it here signified by (Cont'd). Rated M for possible Mature content in some stories.
1. RWBY X Katawa Shoujo

**Hey there! This is just a place where I put my free written stories, meaning I will most likely be producing a series of (poorly made) one shot stories, all written without any prior planning and edited only for clarity and errors in convention. Enjoy!**

"Hmmm" pondered Ozpin. "A 6 Person team is usually not allowed, but, technically speaking, it makes no specification about 6, if you'll excuse me, 'incomplete' people, so I guess this is permitted, due to your _unique_ circumstances. "

Shizune rapidly signed something, which was then translated by her voice and other half, Misha.

"Thank you for permitting us to be taught here! Now, when do we get weapons?"

Ozpin was unsure as to who said what, so he took a sip of coffee to buy some time. He was confident he had puzzled it out, and addressed the drill-haired young lady. "You'll have to make them yourself, if you haven't already. Shall I let one of the schools craftsmen know you are coming?"

"I think we should let several know, so we don't burden one too much," answered Lilly, with Misha signing to Shizune in the background. "We've never really done this before."

"Well of course we haven't," interjected Rin, "How could you do anything here before when we only just got to this place? I don't know how we got here or where we even are, but I'm pretty sure that weirdo with glasses did something stupid with that guy whose problem was in his pants and-"

"That's enough, Ms. Tezuka," interrupted Ozpin, with Misha mid-sign. "I'll let several of them know that you need as much time and materials as possible, as well as inform them about your, ah, differences." MIsha hands danced again as all the girls nodded, and proceeded to walk out the door of his office. Ozpin sighed as they left, and sat back down behind his desk, wondering why he had let that happen, when a pair of twintails popped into the doorframe. "Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"Umm, where are the craftsmen?" Emi asked.

Ozpin didn't hear any fading footsteps, so he assumed they were all waiting just outside the door to hear his instructions.

"Follow me," He sighed.

* * *

Hanako was scared. There were so many new people here, people she didn't know, unfamiliar faces and unfamiliar places. She hugged Lilly's arm for support, even as Lilly trusted Hanako to follow the group to the Craftsmen. The girls passed by a few students in the halls, who stared at them. Hanako was wearing her school uniform, and couldn't hide her scars with her hat, so she buried the offending side into Lilly whenever someone got too close. She felt bare, without protection, wearing a different uniform than the students walking by, and scrutinising her. Hanako knew they were scrutinising her, and hugged Lilly even tighter.

"It's alright, you're fine," Lilly said, making Hanako jump. "I'm here, and Mr. Ozpin seems very trustworthy. I'm sure everything will be alright," hearing that made Hanako loosen her grip a little, and Lilly flexed her fingers as circulation returned to them.

"Can you tell me what this place is like? It sounds very large, but I can't tell much else." Hanako nodded to herself, and focused on describing what she saw, voice barely above a whisper.

"Th-there are tall w-windows on the l-left, and it's b-bright o-outside. Th-the carpet is d-dark red, and th-there are pillars b-between the w-windows."

"Sounds like a rather grand place, but a little full of itself, don't you think?"

"A-a little…" Hanako whispered again.

"Hello~o! Lilly and Hanachan~! Hurry u~up!" bellowed Misha from next to Ozpin, who seemed to be covering his left ear after being half-deafened.

"My, my, let's hurry up then," said Lilly, as she walked faster, Hanako almost being dragged along at first, but then she started to match her pace with Lilly's, and the rest of the group. Rin glanced at them, but had the same look where she could be either admiring the texture on the wall, wondering how to recreate it, or just thinking about toes. Hanako never really knew what she thought about, and was too afraid to ask.

They stopped after another five minutes of walking, in front of a large door at the end of a hallway. He turned and announced to the girls "Here is the workshop. It's empty now; save for the craftsmen, but usually there are always a few students in it. Don't be afraid to come after hours and maintain or alter your weapons, as they are almost as important as you are. Now then, if any of you need me," He sighed, "I'll be in my office."

"Alright!" exclaimed Misha, "Weapons for all, here we come!"


	2. RvB X MLA

"Why are here?"

"Because you fucked up, Grif. Now, we have deal with six different kinds of deadly alien that want to eat our faces, tear us to pieces, and stomp on us while some giant robots shoot them and get blown up. Fucking brilliant, Grif."

"You just described the best movie ever. Besides, that button was too big and too red _not_ be pushed. The only disappointment is the fact that you got sucked here too."

"Hey, we're all in mortal danger here, and any one of us could die at any time! We're stuck in the middle of a robot-alien apocalypse!"

"And it's fucking awesome."

"Can it ladies! I've got a plan!"

"Shit."

"We will move as fast as possible over that open terrain to that collapsed building on the other side of the street, where we will move to the roof and plant the American flag, making our foes flee in terror from sheer overexposure to _freedom!_"

"So, we'll go over there, to that other ruined building that looks exactly the same as this ruined building?"

"I think it's a brilliant plan sir."

"Shut up, Simmons."

"I can see it now… The aliens will be unable to stop killing themselves, overcome with the freedom to do so! And the robots will all explode in their attempt to understand how freedom kills them!"

"Groaaarrrrrr…"

"Uh, Yeah, I changed my mind, great plan. Let's go!"

"Ki o tsukete!"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Darn it! Those robots have learned of our plan, and are now trying to foil it!"

"Then why did it speak Japanese and kill the alien?"

"You understood that? Nerd."

"I didn't understand that!"

"Then how'd you know it was Japanese, _nerd?_"

"It's a very distinct language! I recognized it!"

"Alright ladies, our plan has changed, now we will-"

"You guys American?"

"What? Anyone get that?"

"The accent's too thick. I can't understand it!"

"Liiiisssstteeeennnn. MMMMOOOOVVVVEEE NNNNOOORRRTTTHHH. SSSSAAAAFFFEEEETTTYYY"

"We head North!"

"Brilliant, Sarge."

* * *

"This is a base? It looks like a High School."

"Aw yeah, where're all the schoolgirls at? Bow chicka bow wow"

"ATTENTION UNIDENTIFIED ARMORED SOLDIERS"

"Where are they? We should give them a message"

"That's us, Caboose"

"Oh."

"WAIT WHERE YOU ARE. YOU WILL BE ESCORTED TO YOUR NEW QUARTERS SHORTLY."

"Oh, I hope they're shiny! I'm going to get so much candy with them!"

"Why are we going to live in a high school?"

"I dunno"


End file.
